The Kaiba Diaries
by fairywings81
Summary: See a side of the Kaibas you've never seen! (Rated PG for mild language) Please R&R *COMPLETED*
1. Day 1

The Kaiba Diaries by Mokuba and Seto Kaiba

Day 1:Seto Kaiba

I'm Seto Kaiba. This diary program was invented by my little brother, Mokuba, to keep us in check with each other. This is my first entry. 

Mo-Mo seems to think we don't see enough of each other. He's probably right, but it's hard, running a company and being a parent/brother all the time. I hate to admit it, but running Kaiba Corporation gets lonely sometimes. Sometimes, I don't like the man I've become:cold, seemingly heartless…it's unreal to me. In the estate, only Mokuba knows that I'm not really like that. It's a stature, I think. A stature? It's still unfair. Mokuba can still be a normal child, while I have to be a grown up all the time, at the age of fifteen! Mokuba gets his share of troubles on Kaiba Corp's behalf. What with him being kidnapped, and all. I do everything I can to make it up to him. Sometimes I wonder if it's enough. I mean, he's only nine. I remember being nine. laughs out loud Oh yes, I remember being nine. See, that was the year I beat Kaiba Corp's CEO, Kaiba Senior, at chess and established a home for me and Mokuba. That was the best year of my life, probably Mo's too, even if he doesn't remember it. 

Anyway, I hope this diary thing works, Mokuba. If it's good, maybe we can market it, and you'd finally own a piece of Kaiba Corp for yourself, Little Brother. 

Seto out!

Day 1:Mokuba Kaiba

I'm Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's little brother. This is my diary program. Looks like Seto's already tried it out. So far, so good. Man, I can't believe it's actually working…anyway.I decided the only way I would get my big brother's attention is to have my own invention, that would allow us to type our real feelings. After last night's ordeal, I think it's necessary. I almost lost my brother last night. The company was under the threat of Maxamillion Pegasus, again. Only this time, they'd come directly into the building, and tried to kill Seto. 

That would scare me normally, but the circumstances were very different, so it upset me even more. See, right before, I had tried to tell Seto about you, but it hadn't happened, b/c he gave me the "I'm busy, Mokuba" lecture. I was so mad, and hurt that I yelled at him that I never ever wanted to talk to him again, which I really meant. 

Later, at the estate, I turned on the news to see that Seto was being held at the company building. Pegasus had demanded I come forward, so he could rid himself of both Kaibas. Naturally, I went to get Yugi Moto and his friends. 

Needless to say, he's safe now. When we got home last night, we had a good cry together, then I got to tell him about you, diary. He decided we could test you out. He even said it if it worked out, he'd see about marketing you! 

I think things between Seto and I are going to be okay now. We both agreed to write in here regularly. Haha. We'll see who write more. 

Big Brother, when you log back in, tell me if it's doing a proper day count and all that,please. 

Mo-Mo Out!


	2. Day 2

Day 2:Mokuba Kaiba (morning time)

Good morning! Today, I get to skip school b/c I'm going to work with Seto. He decided that it was time I started learning the company business. I can't believe it. I'm so excited about this! Seto says he started learning when he was my age. Since I don't remember, I'll have to take his word for it. Wow..going to work with my big brother! I mean, I've been in the building many times, but now I'm going to be told what's going on. Uh oh. I gotta go now. Seto's calling me. I'll write more later. 

Mokuba Out!

Day 2:Seto Kaiba (noon time)

chuckles Mokuba's really enjoying himself here today. It's a good thing he's not my age. I enjoyed it too, until I had to take over permanently. It's been a good day for us both. I've gotten to finally share some of the stresses with him. I think he understands me better now. 

We had a rough morning, as it is. The shipment I ordered to be canceled came in anyway. Which took over two thousand dollars away from the company. Mokuba wanted to know why that bothered me, when the company had enough money. The truth is, I hate for the company to lose too much money, b/c my father put so much into it. I told Mo-Mo that, and he let it drop. 

He's spent most of his time in the prototype laboratory. I think he's in awe of all the things I've been working on. I even let him try my new dueling platforms for Duel Monsters tournaments. He commented that Yugi Motou would love them. 

Yugi. I don't see what Mokuba sees in him and his friends. I have to admit though…despite the ongoing rilvary, Yugi's always there for me. I don't understand it. I guess I should be thankful, since they've always taken care of Mokuba when we've gotten into trouble. Yes, I do owe them thanks. Someday, I might actually pay them back. 

Okay, well, I should head off now. Mokuba's bugging me for an ice cream. I owe him, since he beat me at Duel Monsters this morning. 

Seto Out!

Day 2: Seto Kaiba (Night)

Well,that was an interesting day at work. I think Mokuba really learned a lot. After my last entry, we went to Sadie's for Ice cream, and ran into Yugi and his friends. Mo insisted we eat with them, so we did. It was pretty awkward for me. I told Yugi about the dueling platforms. He wants to test them out sometime. Mokuba spent his time telling Joey Wheeler about the other dueling inventions. Joey just listened with interest. I got the impression that he was a bit jealous of us, but I didn't say anything about it, keeping my cold persona. 

I had to pry Mokuba away to return to work. I sent him off with Ryan, my head engineer, so he could learn how our systems work. I, on the other hand, holed myself into my office, to finish up some last minute paper work. 

Around seven, I sent out for Chinese food. Mokuba was doing the homework I'd sent for earlier in the day. He doesn't know it, but I was watching him. For the first time in a long time, I actually just watched my little brother. He was growing up so fast. I could tell all during the day he was trying to be like me. Which is exactly what I don't want. I want Mokuba to stay Mokuba. He might wind up taking over Kaiba Corporation, but I don't want him to become the heartless asshole that I've become. I want Mo-mo to remain the sweet kid he is. Maybe I won't give it to him when I die. I mean, this company destroyed me. I wasn't always so heartless……was I? 

Anyway, we got home just a little bit ago. Mokuba's opted not to login tonight. I'm going to go make sure he's in bed. He does have to go to school tomorrow. 

Ps:Mo-Mo, everything's working really well with this. Good job, Little Brother!


	3. Day 3

Day 3:Seto Kaiba (Morning)

Ah….quiet. As usual, I'm the first one in the office. Mokuba left a little earlier than usual this morning. I wonder what he's so anxious about. He's probably going to tell them about this diary thing. I hope he doesn't have his hopes set too high. So far,it's working out, but almost anything can go wrong with these types of inventions. I should know. At any rate, I am so proud of him. He's worked so hard.

Heh. I just got a call from Yugi Motou. He was calling to set up a time for the platform demonstration. smirk Little twit. I told him I would call when _I_ was ready. Nobody rushes Seto Kaiba. He's probably just anxious to beat me again. Well, he can just wait. Besides, I don't plan on losing again. Gah! I'm late. I'll see if I can't get back later to work on this. 

Seto Out!

Day 3:Mokuba Kaiba (Lunch Period)

I can't wait to talk to my brother. Some rival company is hosting a youth Duel Monsters League. I don't believe it! I should probably call him at the office. I know what the deal really is. The girl who's father owns Skylar Industries happens to be in my class. Her father stole Seto's idea, and is trying to market brand new dueling disks. He's planning to give them away free for anyone who signed up for the league!scowl Carolyn, that's her name, is begging me to keep quiet about this to Seto. I really can't. Seto needs to know! 

Well, I gotta go now because Lunch is almost over. 

Seto if you read this, I'll explain the details later. 

Mo-Mo Out!

Day 3: Seto Kaiba (Late night)

Skylar! That little snake! I knew his daughter was a spy for him! I am so glad Mo-Mo came home and told me the whole story. What am I going to do about this though? If his disks take off, I'll lose money! What am I saying? I've more dueling accessories out there than he can count! Take it easy,Seto….you've had more pressure than this before. 

Mokuba did have a good idea though. Maybe I'll hold a league of my own. KaibaCorp can afford it, I'm sure. I'm sure at least 5000 children would be interested. I could even get some people to volunteer as coaches. Well, I need to go. 

Mokuba, this thing is being hesitant tonight. Would you look into it? 

Seto out!


	4. Day 4

Day 4:Mokuba Kaiba (Evening)

Gah! It didn't enter the time of day. Oh well. I'll go back and do it manually in a bit. Things have taken a bad turn in the dueling disk competition. Seto's been challenged to a five day duel. I wonder what that's all about. I asked Seto what it was all about. He basically told me to forget about it. I don't think he's going to do it. Seto's gotta more important things to worry about. Like the KaibaCorp Jr. Duelist League. He told me that he would consider it. I was walking past his home office earlier tonight,and he was on the phone with one of his people about it. It seems their going to get some of the duelists from Battle City and Duelists Kingdom to coach it, as if it was a sport. Neat!! 

I haven't mentioned to Seto that I thought I knew who would be really good at coaching. Yugi Motou. Oh no, I won't mention that unless we get really desperate. Seto really hates him. I don't understand it. Yugi has come through for us Kaiba brothers so many times, it's unbelievable. My other suggestions would probably get similar reactions. Whatever he thinks, I really like Yugi and his friends. 

Oh no! Seto's coming! I was supposed to be in bed thirty minutes ago!

Day 4:Mokuba Kaiba (Evening)

Gah! It didn't enter the time of day. Oh well. I'll go back and do it manually in a bit. Things have taken a bad turn in the dueling disk competition. Seto's been challenged to a five day duel. I wonder what that's all about. I asked Seto what it was all about. He basically told me to forget about it. I don't think he's going to do it. Seto's gotta more important things to worry about. Like the KaibaCorp Jr. Duelist League. He told me that he would consider it. I was walking past his home office earlier tonight,and he was on the phone with one of his people about it. It seems their going to get some of the duelists from Battle City and Duelists Kingdom to coach it, as if it was a sport. Neat!! 

I haven't mentioned to Seto that I thought I knew who would be really good at coaching. Yugi Motou. Oh no, I won't mention that unless we get really desperate. Seto really hates him. I don't understand it. Yugi has come through for us Kaiba brothers so many times, it's unbelievable. My other suggestions would probably get similar reactions. Whatever he thinks, I really like Yugi and his friends. 

Oh no! Seto's coming! I was supposed to be in bed thirty minutes ago!

Day 4: Seto Kaiba (Late Night)

Heh. I told Mokuba this thing would have bugs in it. It's duplicated his entries. Damn it! He needs to spend less time worrying about the League, and more time on this contraption if he wants me to consider marketing it. 

after reading Mo-Mo's entry He does have a point about Yugi Motou…What am I saying?! I would never ask Yugi to do anything in relation to KaibaCorp! Unless, as Mokuba put it, I got desperate. Mako Tsunami's already answered my summons, as has Espa Roba and Mai Valentine. Anyone but Yugi and his twit friends! Hmm…I have an e-mail? No one ever e-mails me….reads itAH! Ryou Bakura? Why didn't I think of that? I should ask him. That'll really aggravate Yugi, wouldn't it? snickers.

Well, I have to go now. I need my sleep. Surprising,isn' t it? DAMN! I think I'm going to take Mokuba out of school tomorrow, to work on this thing. 

Seto Out!


	5. Day 5

Day 8: Mokuba Kaiba

Grrrr….Seto made me miss a Math test to fix this thing. It's still not working. It's not entering time of day, and it's not Day 8,it's Day 5! I really don't know how to fix it. I'm afraid to ask Seto, because that would prove I can't do anything alone. 

Last night, Seto and I went duel shopping, a rarity. Not the shopping. No, we do that a lot, separately. It's the fact we did it together. Anyway, I bought enough cards to make my first real dueling deck. I think Seto is going to cave and let me duel. It's about time. 

I saw the list of former tournament duelist who have answered Seto's message. As I thought, Yugi was not among the names. However, Ryou Bakura was. That's really unfair, I think. Seto should really go with the better duelists, not the leftovers. 

Speaking of Seto, he's been gone since early this morning. I have no idea where he is. I called the office, to find out if he'd gone into work, but he wasn't there. In fact, Janette said she hadn't seen or heard from him since late last night. I think I might go check in his personal laboratory. Besides, I need to take you in there to run more electronic tests. It might be a few days before we write again. 

Mokuba Out!


	6. Day 9

Day 9:Mokuba Kaiba (Evening)

Finally! It's been four days since I've been able to login. The system crashed right after my last entry. Seto was indeed in his laboratory, perfecting his dueling disk. I haven't really talked to him much because he's been preparing for the Youth League. 

Seto did give his final consent for me to join, but I'm not sure I like who I got for a coach. Espa Roba. I begged Seto to switch me with someone else, but he refused. Argh…. sometimes, he really annoys me! Seto says he'll be updating you soon, but right now, the league is taking up his non-work time. 

In other news, I went to Yugi's game shop behind Seto's back. I needed tips on how to duel. You see, even though I've watched Seto a thousand times, I've never dueled before. So,I need all the help I can get. Yugi was very helpful. I can't wait until the dueling league starts. Yugi said Espa Roba is a real nice guy. I sure hope he is. I'm still not too sure about him. 

Well, I gotta go now. Homework. 

Mokuba Out! 


	7. Day 10

Day 10:Mokuba Kaiba (Afternoon)

Well, I just got back from my first coaching session with Espa Roba. He made it so much fun. His brothers were even funnier, pretending to give my cards away to him. Espa said I needed more cards in my deck, more trap cards, to be specific. I have another session with him tomorrow. First though, I gotta bug Seto to take me back to the card shop. 

Speaking of Seto….he started writing the marketing campaign for you. He says you probably won't be on the market until the Summer, but at least we could get a head start. Seto's a genius. I hope I will be like him when I get older. 

Well,I gotta get going. Espa's brother Jonathan just called. He wants to duel. See you tonight!

Mokuba out!

Day 10: Seto Kaiba (Late Afternoon)

Reads Mokuba's latest entry Bug me? He doesn't have to…oh well. I knew pairing him with the Robas was a good idea. chuckles Those Robas are crazy. 

I finally finished the invention I was working on. It's portable diary,that links to you. It's for Mo-Mo's b-day. He'll love it. thinks he'd better put this a private entry

His birthday is going to be extra special this year. I'll see to that. Well, a lot more work to be done. 

Seto out!

__

This entry is set to private. Please enter your pass code.


	8. Day 11

Day 11:Seto Kaiba (late afternoon)

Well,today started the league. So far it looks like the kiddies are having a good time. Mokuba certainly did. He was all over the arena today with Jonathan Roba. Shakes head Bakura showed up at the end of the morning. He found the girl I'd picked for him. I watched them for a while. She really seemed to have trouble learning about the Life Points concept. I thought Bakura would blow his gasket, but he kept his cool better than I expected. Seems I underestimated him.

I spent that morning tracking Skylar's league activity, which were minimal. This is good news. I could hug Mo-Mo for this!

Well,I gotta get Mokuba to the Roba house. He's spending the night with them.

Seto Out!

Day 11:Mokuba Kaiba (late afternoon)

Man! The first league morning was fantastic! Espa and I make a good team. I cleaned up most of my opponents, but I lost to Nikki, who is Bakura's student. It was just fun. Jonathan signed up for the league today. He is so cool. I think Seto's going to be coaching him, though I'm not really sure. Seto doesn't quite remind me of a coach. shrug I think Espa and him are going to talk about it later when he drops me off over there. 

Jonathan and I are going to spend the night, planning our different strategies. Well,I should go pack, I think Seto is ready to go.

Mokuba Out!


	9. Day 12

Day 12:Mokuba Kaiba (From my room at the estate)

I just realized that tomorrow is my birthday. I've been so busy with the league that I lost track of the days. I wonder what Seto has planned. He's been in his laboratory every chance he gets. He's got a private entry on here, but I can't access it. He must've written about my birthday. thinks I talked to Jonathan today in school. He and his brothers have plans for me too. I bet anything Seto's in on it. They're all plotting against me. 

I had a math test today, and I don't think I did too well. I hope Seto doesn't get a phone call about it. It might destroy whatever plans he has for my birthday. 

Yugi and I had a good lunch yesterday. It was his grandfather's cooking. Gramps, as I call him on good days,is a very good cook. I have to admit, he's a lot better than Seto. (No offense, Big Brother.) Yugi and Tea took me to the shopping center for an early birthday spree. It was the only thing they could think of. I thought it was brilliant, actually, because it was the last thing I'd expected from those two. I mean, I know Yugi and his group consider me a friend, but I didn't think they'd go out like that for my birthday, considering how Seto feels about them. 

While we were there, I saw Ryou Bakura with Nikki. They were dueling, and it looked like Bakura was winning. We stopped to watch the end of it for a while. I wasn't sure, but Bakura looked and sounded strange. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought he was possessed or something. Yugi didn't let us stay around to see the end. I'll never understand that. 

Well, I have to go now. I should get my homework done before Espa Roba comes over to work some more with me. 

Day 12: Seto Kaiba (from my office at KaibaCorp) 

Hmm…looks like my little brother's been tinkering with this thing again. Instead of time of day, now we put locations. I like that. Very clever,Mokuba. reads Mo's entry A bad math grade? Why would that end any plans I might have? It's his birthday. I wouldn't dare to ruin that for him. Today is slow for me. I have a few test runs to do today, but that's about it. I was thinking of taking Mokuba out to Chiere's French buffet tonight for dinner, but after reading, I remember now that Espa Roba is supposed to pick him up for a while. 

I don't remember him telling me he was going to be with that twit Yugi again. shaking my head Come on,Seto. Give your brother a break. Yugi and his friends are good to him. You should be thankful for that. And I am, it's just that it's Yugi. I really need to try and spend a little more time with Mo-Mo. I know he's got to be missing me being home at night, even with the Robas and Yugi around. They aren't me. Maybe after I've perfected my latest dueling platform, I will. Maybe I'll let Mokuba come to work with me again. He seemed to really like that last month. shrugs

Anyway, Skylar's first league week was a dud, since most people had really never heard of him. I was very pleased by this. Ooh. Speaking of duel league, I have to call Espa Roba, to confirm Jonathan session with me on Thursday. Somehow, Mokuba talked me into coaching. He's going to regret it. I'm a tough duelist, and he knows it. He'll be sorry next week. I think he and Jon are dueling each other next week. chuckles I warned ya, Mo-Mo. 

I should get to the lab now. I will see you later. 


	10. Day 13

(A/n: I have reviewers saying that some of the segments in this fic are too short. Well,the reason is because it's a diary form fiction. In a normal diary, you write as little or as much as you want. The Kaiba brothers are no exception. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you will keep reading!)

Day 13: Seto Kaiba (My home office) 

Well, it's 7:30am on Mokuba's birthday. He is still sleeping. The Robas and Yugi are going to be here at noon. We are all going to KaibaLand for a special day of dueling. No competitions, no league, just clean fun. 

I know what you're thinking, diary,and you're right. I'm crazy for caving and hanging out with Yugi Motou. I hope he remembers this doesn't mean we're going to suddenly become best friends or anything. I'm doing it for Mokuba. And only for Mokuba. There are a few other surprises in store for my little brother too. chuckles He's got no idea that I have sent your product information to my distributors already, and you're going to be out on the market as of 12pm today. Well, I better get ready for breakfast. I hear the cook in the kitchen, loud as hell as usual. I'm sure Mo will write in here later on. 

Seto Kaiba Out!

__

This entry has been set to private. Please enter your passcode.

Day 13:Mokuba Kaiba (Portable Diary from the limo!)

Oh man! I can't believe Seto did all this for me today! We've had the best day ever today, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from this afternoon. 

Seto said he had some tests to run at Kaibaland, so we headed over there. I thought to myself, okay, so we're going to spend the day in his lab? Nice birthday, Big Brother. Well, what actually happened was so amazing, I'm still in a daze. When we got there, instead of running the test, Seto put the closed sign on the gates, and we headed to the dueling rink. (a/n: Think like a skating rink.) When he flipped on the light, a shout of "Happy Birthday!" came from the field. There stood Yugi, and the Roba brothers. I couldn't believe it. Well, yeah, I figured that the Robas would be involved, but Yugi? I looked up at Seto, who had this smile on his face. Then, it was time to duel. 

First, it was me, versus Seto. That match was so close, but his Blue Eyes White Dragon obliterated me! I was surprised he didn't insist on dueling Yugi, like he always did. Nope, there wasn't a harsh word passed between them today. Jon and I went head to head in a thirty-minute match, which I won, by a nose. Espa and Yugi were next. Yugi won it pretty quickly. I wasn't surprised. By that time, Seto seemed pretty anxious to watch the large screen TV in the field so we watched. 

I could not believe my eyes at first. The news came on,and as usual, we were headlines ,but this time it was my picture, not Seto's that was on the screen, then…."The latest Kaiba craze has nothing to do with the popular line of Duel Monsters accessories on the market. In fact, this craze was not caused by Seto Kaiba, but his little brother, Mokuba Kaiba. Introducing, "Diary Pro 2000K"!" I stared, and gawked, then turned and hugged Seto so tightly. 

You might've thought that would've been the end of the surprises, but no. When we were on the way to Sadie's with Yugi, and Tea, who'd joined us later, Seto had one more present for me. It turned out to be you, a portable version of the DP2000K. I'm so happy right now, I can't think of anything that would make this day any more perfect than it already is. Well, yeah. I actually could. Seto could let me stay home from school tomorrow. Slim chance of that though. Oh well. 

Well, I'm home now, so I need to go get ready for school. I can't wait to show you off to Carolyn Skylar. She's such a show off. Now it's my turn!

Mokuba Kaiba Out!


	11. Day 14

Day 14: Mokuba Kaiba (From School,Portable Diary)

School is almost out for the year, and I am SO glad. This will free up time for me to work on dueling. Seto wants me in the lab with him a lot this year too. I might like that, actually. It means more time with my brother. However, now I've become friends with some of the kids in the Dueling League, so I want more time with them too. I don 't have to mope around the offices at KaibaCorp anymore, and I don't necessarily have to be with Seto all the time. 

I hope Jon Roba and I stay as close as we are. He defended me earlier when Nikki said I was only as good as my last name. I think she's just mad b/c we had a math contest with multiplication and I won. Oh well. That's what happens when you study, right? Well, I gotta go. I have a spelling test now. I will write more tonight. 

Mokuba Kaiba Out!

Day 14:Seto Kaiba (Office, where else?)

Smart ass machine. chuckle Well, as it states, I'm here in my office, catching up on the paper work I've missed since Mokuba's birthday. I really need to hire some assistants or something. 

I'm really glad Mokuba's making friends with kids his own age though. I'm proud of him. He really deserves every bit of happiness he has right now. 

The Youth Duelist league is doing really well. I have come up with the ultimate prize. Whoever wins will get an all expense paid weekend at Kaibaland. I have announced it to anyone, including my brother, b/c I want him or her to do thier best without worrying about prizes. 

Well,that's about it for me for now. I hope to write again later. Most likely, I won't, since I have somewhere to be tonight. I think Espa is coming over to stay with Mokuba. 

Seto Kaiba Out!

__

Portions of this entry are set to private. Please enter passcode to read entire entry.

Day 14: Mokuba Kaiba (Bedroom)

Ah! What a day. The spelling test turned out okay. The new list of words is ridiculously long. At least it's our last list for the year. Thank God! Anyway, Espa, Jonathan and Christien came over tonight. Christien is their other brother, whom I'm not THAT crazy about. We played a few rounds of Dungeon Dice, then Jon and I began talking about the preliminaries of the league. The preliminaries were to last for six weeks, Seto told us. He thinks I'll be matched with Nikki Slayton. I really hope not. I don't like her. 

Jon wants to duel a boy named Chasten. Chasten is like Seto, a very serious duelist. The tag event is next weekend. I am hoping to get paired with Jon, but I doubt it. Seto likes to pair me with people I've never met before. Jon likes Seto. He had a great time with him last Thursday. I hope that's all they had, but if I know Seto, he probably armed Jon with every trick he knows. Oh well. 

I should really get into bed before Espa comes up here. Yeah, he's baby-sitting me. How embarrassing. Good night!

  
Mokuba Out!


	12. Day 15

Day 15:Mokuba Kaiba (Bedroom)

I don't believe it. Nikki and Jon wanna start a diary group at school,using you. The group would be able to link to each other's diaries, and write. Sounds sort of corny,but if we each wrote one entry on Saturdays about Duel League, it would be helpful. Maybe by the end of the season, the whole league will be linked. Hmm. I think I need to talk to Seto about that. 

Speaking of Duel league, Jon and I caught a sneak peek at the tag team list. We're together! Whoohoo! Well,I got homework. See you tomorrow.

Mokuba Kaiba Out!

Day 15:Seto Kaiba (Home office)

Ah….a day off. I don't get many of these you know. Mokuba has off from school tomorrow. Espa is taking him off my hands so I can work over time. Not that he seems to notice anymore. He's way too busy with the league and things at school. I wonder if he even realizes we don't see much of each other anymore. I sure have. Well, no use dwelling on that. People do change,and he's growing up. I should respect that. Maybe Mo-Mo's not really the issue. It's Espa Roba really,I think. He's been taking my place, slowly and steadily. I don't know. It's way out of my character to be jealous, but I can't help it. This is my little brother. 

Maybe I'll find him a different coach. Someone I know that can help him, without him getting attatched. Weevil maybe. Shake of head No way! I wouldn't let him near my brother with a ten foot pole. Well,I don't think I'll regain Mokuba's time by taking Espa from him anyway. I'll have to talk to Espa. I'm sure he'll help me out. Well, I might not be in the office, but I do have to get to work here at home. 

Seto Kaiba Out!


	13. Day 17

(Author's Note: From here on out, there will be as many as five entries per chapter. Or less. **This is Jonathan Roba _ This is Nikki Matheson (an OC) _ **)

Day 17:Mokuba Kaiba (Library)

Finally! The whole system crashed for a day. Not a lot happened yesterday, but what did is pretty bad. Jonathan fell sick. We don't what's wrong. Espa called Seto from the hospital, and the two of us rushed over to the hospital to see how he was. He's pretty good, just his stomach is really acting up. I offered to stay overnight with him, but he wouldn't have it. He wanted to me to look at our two decks, and see which of our cards work good together. I guess even sick duelists think about dueling. 

So when I got home last night, I got out my deck, and set Jon's deck beside it. His deck is a scant smaller than mine, so I loaned him a few cards. Heck, I'll probably just give them to him, seeing as my supply of cards is relentless. We had a few good combinations. The problem is, we don't know whom we're facing. If it's Bakura's protégé, we're in a world of trouble. Nikki might be nice off the dueling field, but on the field, she's fierce. And if we're facing Alexander Kellerman, the exchange student, we're still in trouble. He's bad. He cheats from what I heard. I have already warned Seto about him. We don't need another Bandit Keith around.

It will take me the rest of the week to set up our decks. Jon gets out of the hospital tomorrow from what I heard. We'll be spending our every minute on them. Saturday is the big event. Seto hasn't said anything to me about doing my best,but I know he means to. I am contemplating inviting Yugi and his friends to watch. I'm pretty sure they would like to see it. Seto won't like it too much, but as he said in a previous entry, I have a right to choose my own friends. After everything Yugi has done for us, I believe that even Seto owes him a chance. 

Well,I should go check on the diary links. Jon,Nikki and Christien linked their portables to the program last week. I wanna make sure everything is running smoothly. 

Mokuba Kaiba Out!

__

Accessing Diary of Nikki Matheson

****

Day 12: Nikki Matheson (Bedroom)

What a day! I tell you diary. Ryou Bakura is tough coach. Sometimes it seems as though he's two different people! I spent most of my time after school with him these past two weeks. We dueled every afternoon. He's beaten me every time. He does say that I'm getting better. The tag tournament is Saturday. I think that's why he's been pushing me extra hard. I don't know,Diary. Sometimes, I think he's more into him having a winner,than teaching me how to duel. Maybe I'm crazy. 

My crush on Jonathan Roba is getting worse. I really hope he and Mokuba haven't noticed. I mean..how would it look, falling for your best friend? My sister Michelle did once. She said it didn't go ever too well when he found out. Would Jonathan react the same way? I can only hope this crush goes away, before I say or do something to let it slip. Well, I have to meet Ryou in a few minutes so I better sign out. Oh! And I'm setting this portion to private. Jon and Mokuba can read you now!

Portions of this entry have been set to Private. Please Enter your passcode to read in its entirety. 

****

Day 1:Jonathan Roba (Hospital Room)

What a way to start my diary. In the hospital. I don't really have too much to say right now. Espa bought this thing so now I can talk to Mokuba in a different way. I don't wanna type too much right now. They have the IV in my hand and it sort of hurts to type. I'll write more after they let me outta here tomorrow. Good night!

__


	14. Day 18

(A/n: Rina Starfire:I appreciate all your reviews. There is something in this entry that you requested in a review. See if you can spot it! ^_^) 

Day 18:Seto Kaiba (Home-Office) 

Seems like Mokuba's gotten himself a little circle of friends going. Good. He's over at Nikki's with Jon, who's doing a lot better. Espa and I think it was a touch of food poisoning, but we were never certain. Anyway, I'm allowing Mokuba to come with me to work on Monday since his school year ended last week. I can't believe they let them out in the middle of May this year. 

Anyway, I think Mokuba earned it, because the last assignment he had to was almost impossible for him to do. It's lucky I was here. The last project was for Mother's Day. He had to write a small two paragraph report on his fondest memory of his mother. Now, I thought this was so cruel of his teacher, knowing full well that Mokuba had never known our mother. So, when Mokuba came home in tears about it, I called the school to see if there was a way around it. When the principal heard what was assigned, she suggested that Mokuba interview me instead. I didn't like that idea anymore than the previous, but I supposed it was better than no accommodations at all. 

So, last Friday night, I ordered in pizza at the estate, and we sat at the long table. While he munched, we talked about what he had to do. After we'd both had our fill of pizza, I got out a notebook, and pen,and we began the interview. There was laughing ,and crying on both ends. It was sort of nice, to relive the best moments of Mom's life. And sharing her dreams with Mokuba was exactly what I thought it was going to be like. By the time we were done, Mo swore he felt like he'd known her for his whole life. 

I'm really surprised he hasn't mentioned the assignment in here yet. Maybe he really is too preoccupied with the Tag Event to take place tomorrow after practice time. I suppose he might once he sees that I've brought it up in my own diary. Maybe that's another reason why he didn't. He didn't want me to get mad at him. As you probably figured out,I'm not really a public person. I tend to hold back on emotions unless it has to do with my little brother. Well,I should get back to work. Jonathan's coming over for a make up session in Duel Monsters, then we're going to get ice cream at Sadie's. 

Seto Kaiba Out!

Day 18: Mokuba Kaiba (Nikki's House)

I don't have but a few minutes but I figured I better update really quick. There might not be time tomorrow,due to the Duel Monsters Tag Event at league! 

Reads Seto's latest entryOh man. I can't believe Nii-sama

wrote about that…I never thought he'd admit those things, even in a private diary. Well,he's right. I'm glad we're out early this year. That last assignment was horrible! Although, I have to admit it was nice, to see him a little less…um…buisness-ish. I love what he does for us, but sometimes, Seto really needs a break. 

That's a major reason why I insisted he take part in coaching. Jonathan Roba loves him. No,loves..that's not the word. Adores him is more appropriate. The tag event is 18 hours away, and we're going nuts. We've been working endlessly for the last four days. Well..Nikki's mom is taking her to the dentist, so I gotta go now. I'll write more tomorrow. 

Mokuba Out!

**__**

Day 13:Nikki Matheson (car)

Wow. I really hate dentists. Mine just informed my mother I needed a retainer. Now I'm on my way to Sadie's. I'm meeting Ryou again. At least, I hope it's Ryou this time. Last night, it happened again. He seemed to switch to a different persona. I'm really starting to dread having joined this league. Bakura Ryou scares me. Well,the "other" Bakura Ryou does. The real one is pretty sweet. Of course he always seems to play off the siwtches. When I ask if he's bipolar,he gives me an odd look,then we continue our session. Something must be possessing him. I should probably tell Mr.Kaiba. That "other" Bakura could hurt someone…or me. Well,I gotta go now. I hope I'm here later to tell you if it happens again. 

Day 2:Jonathan Roba (Kaiba Estate)

This place never ceases to amaze me. It's incredible, you know. This is coming from me, who lives in a three-bedroom apartment. I have to share with Christien, and Andrew shares with the baby, Little Espa. Espa gets his own room, which infuriates the rest of us. Oh well. Anyway, Seto is about to show me some more dueling strategies. I'm getting the hang of this thing, but it's still confusing at times.

Mokuba said something about Nikki possibly being in trouble with her coach, Bakura. I certainly hope not. We can't afford any distractions the night before tag team. He also said that Yugi Motou gave him a few advanced moves to use. He hasn't told Seto. I know why too,but I won't go there. Oh! Seto's calling me. I gotta go. I'll write more tomorrow,I promise!!


	15. Day 19

Day 19:Mokuba Kaiba (Just outside of the Kaiba Corp. Dueling Center)

Well, it's here. The last few hours of practice. The Tag Team Event is in three hours. We get to practice in that time span, then Seto is going to pair us with our opponents. Jonathan is with Seto as I write this, getting final tips. Oh,hold on. Espa's calling me over. comes back fifteen minutes later Okay. He was trying to tell me a few extra tricks that Jon has in his deck. I trust Jon totally,so I know things are going to be fine. I keep thinking about who Seto will pair me and Jon with. It would be just our luck to get Nikki again. I've dueled Nikki in and out of league setting. She's almost unbeatable now. 

I wonder where Bakura Ryou learned to duel like that! He never seems that ruthless on the streets. I'm starting to buy into Nikki's "possession" theory. I too, think it would've been wise for her to speak up, but at school yesterday, she insisted that we all keep quiet about it, almost as if she was afraid to tell anyone.

More importantly, I wonder who Nikki will be partnered with. She's never done tag team before. I've tag dueled with the Roba brothers so much,I know all their decks by heart. Espa swears he's going to buy another twenty packs, just to psyche me out. laughs Yeah, okay,Espa, go right ahead! Well, it looks like we're all going in, so I will write more after the Tag Team Event. 

****

Day 3:Jonathan Roba (Refreshment Lounge, Kaiba Corp. Dueling Center)

Wow. I can't believe it's finally going to happen. I'm going to get to duel alongside a Kaiba. Now, I know between our entries it seems as though Mokuba and I are normal best friends, but there are lots of things he doesn't know. For one thing, I envy him immensely. He gets a large house. A whole company….and, well, these diary thingies. I bet the royalties are huge! I know the Kaiba brothers didn't always have it this good, but still. They made out really well. I can't thank Seto Kaiba enough for at least teaching me enough that I at least have a shot of winning. 

As for Mokuba himself. I admire him. Not because he's a Kaiba,really. Just because of all the hardships he's had to endure at such a young age. First his parents dying,then his adopted father…then Pegasus. It never seems to end for him,and he's only 10! I'm only a few months older than he is. I remember our parents leaving us after Little E was born. Poor Espa was only 13,and he had to take care of us all. I think Little E got the worst end of it all. I'm not saying I'm unaffected, but at least Mokuba has one on one time with his brother. You can forget that in the Roba household! 

Anyway,back to Tag Dueling. Mokuba looks pretty confident today. I wonder if he knows something that I don't. Ooh…my Pizza's up. I'll write more later. 

~Jonathan Roba~

__

Day 14:Nikki Matheson (Girl's Bathroom, Kaiba Corp. Dueling Center) 

My coach, Bakura Ryou, is possessed by this thief from Ancient Egypt. He calls himself a Soul Stealer. I don't know what made him tell me that. We were sitting at our usual place in Sadie's, dueling. I noticed that Bakura had changed again. Finally, I decided to ask this new Bakura who he was. "I'm an old thief, and Soul Stealer." Was his response. Of course, my first instinct was to run. For some reason, I didn't. I stayed, and let him tutor me. He sure knows a lot about Duel Monsters. He even told me about the old form. At one point, I asked him if he would steal my soul, and the spirit laughed,Diary! "No,Nikki. I have no use for a child's soul." He said when he stopped laughing. Then he became really serious. "If you lose, however, there might be a consequence." His eyes narrowed, and he just stared at me,until I looked away. 

That's when I realized that this League was important to him for a reason. And I realized,Diary,that I have to win. I know that I'm paired with Christien Roba. He's a fair duelist. I've seen him duel my friends. I will let you know how it turns out. I have to go, and work out strategy with Christien. 

^_^ Nikki Matheson^_^

Day 5:Christien Roba (Sidelines of a Dueling Platform)

Sorry I haven't written in a long while. With Espa busy helping Mokuba Kaiba and Jonathan getting lessons from Seto Kaiba, I've been stuck watching Andrew and Little E. It's a wonder I actually have time to do league at all! Anyway, I'm not sure how things are going to be matched up. I've been watching some of the other duelists around here. They all seem pretty good,especially Weevil Underwood's little protégé, Leon. He's probably learning how to cheat too! UGH! No,I need a real competitor. I told Seto I would not duel any cheaters. He laughed, and assured me that he had security cameras everywhere, and that anyone caught cheating would be disqualified. That's what I like about Seto Kaiba. He's an honest person. He's not like any of the other rich people I know. 

Well, my tag duelist partner is here. I better go. I'll write more tomorrow, when I get the chance. 

Day 19: Seto Kaiba (MC seat in the Box, Kaiba Corp. Dueling Center)

Being in charge,I don't have much time to write,but I did have a few thoughts I wanted to put down. 

_(First a Little Message for Mokuba)_

First of all, Mo-mo, I want you to know how proud of you I am. It's not the easiest thing in the world to go through what we go through, and then move on. You do both, and it's amazing. I may not approve of everything you do,but you 

do them all with a whole heart, and that's what counts to me. 

Okay, now that I have that out of the way,I can speak about my expectations of this portion of the League. With the League coming to a close, I am actually a little saddened by it. I can't believe that I've actually made friends with Espa Roba. I'm not saying it's all going to end between us. It probably won't with Jonathan and Mokuba being so close. However,I've gotten used to seeing him every week. Maybe we could treat the boys to dinner once a week. I'm sure their all going to be together anyway this Summer. 

I have the pairings all worked out. I think it's a nice match up. I'm pitting Nikki and Christien against Jon and Mo. Those four are evenly matched. The other duelists are matched just as evenly. Well,it's about time to start. I'm sure Mokuba will be writing again either tonight, or tomorrow. 

****


	16. Day 20

Day 20: Mokuba Kaiba (Bedroom)

What a day yesterday! I can't believe how the event wound up. Ni Sama did so good with the match ups. (note to Seto: Thanks,Big Brother. I learned from you.) But since I'm ahead of myself again, I will start from where I left off yesterday.

When I logged out, I went to find Jon Roba. It wasn't hard to find him. His brothers were all around him, minus Christien, who I spotted with Nikki. We escaped them, and went off to the refreshment lounge. While I ordered our pizzas, Chris wrote a little in his diary, I think. We then went over our strategies again. He had somehow managed to find another Jinzo card. This pleased him to no end, since it was one of his older brother's favorite cards. He swore Espa must've gotten it back from Joey Wheeler, but I think he probably got a lucky pack of Duel Monsters cards. 

We didn't have long to wait for the starting line up. Seto called all the duelists to the main field for the first match, which was Kendra Underwood( Weevil's sister) and Jordie Myers ( a new kid this year in school), against two people I didn't know. This particular duel was intense. Weevil's sister's deck isn't much different from her elder brothers,and Jordie's deck reminds me of Seto's for all it's dragon type cards. 

The duel lasted for precisely fifteen minutes. Underwood and Myers won, with no contest,really. Not bad. Now, Seto started calling off other pairs. To our utter annoyance, Christien and Nikki were pitting against me and Jon. I don't know how Jon felt, but I was rather nervous. Nikki's dueling strategies have greatly improved since she began. I hadn't seen Chris duel for two months, so I didn't know what form he was in. Jon reckoned that he would be little off, because they'd all stayed up really late the night before to work on final strategies. 

Our duel with Nikki and Chris started right after Seto finished. The four of us met just before it, to give each other peace of mind. We all agreed that no matter what happened, we would all be friends afterward, to which Jon added that he and Chris would have to continue anyway,since they were brothers. This cracked us all up, and broke the tension. 

My best move the whole duel cost me 1000 life points, but it was well worth it because it helped Genzo out. Not that I can remember exacty details of the duel. Nikki played at her best. Which is what I expected of her. She almost killed Jinzo, but I pulled a dark hole,which cleared the field of all monsters. Later,Jon drew a Reborn the Monster,and summoned Jinzo to the field. 

Well,anyway….I really need to go now. I'm still very tired. We did win,and that's about all that matters. 

****

Day 4:Jonathan Roba (home)

yawnI'm so tired…yesterday was wild for us Robas. It was possibly the biggest day since the day we were caught by Mokuba cheating at Battle City. Anyway…dueling is definitely harder than it looks,especially when it's against your best friend and your brother. And, unlike Espa, we didn't use sound equipment to cheat. Mokuba saved my skin a few hundred times during the this duel. He saved my favorite card too,Jinzo. Good ole' Jinzo won us the duel. I thought I saw Nikki go totally pale, but I don't know what that was all about. Chris was busy afterwards, congratulating me and Mo on the win. He didn't seem to mind. Espa…Espa was so happy…I thought that he would explode! 

Mokuba and I stayed up all night,celebrating. But we were sadly reminded that it wasn't over yet. The finals are in a few weeks. And in the finals….it was every duelist for him/herself. Well,I got softball practice. See you all later.

~Jonathan Roba~

__

Day 15:Nikki Matheson

Well,those two certainly are gloating, aren't they?! It's not as if I couldn't have beat them! Christien threw me off a few times! sigh All I could think about when I got home was how will Bakura's spirit handle this? He's going to be so disappointed in me. Ryou won't though. He was there yesterday. He knows I tried my best. I saw his friend Yugi Motou with him. I think Yugi was watching Mokuba. I really need to go. I have to meet with Bakura, so I will see you later.

^_^ Nikki Matheson ^_^

Day 6:Christien Roba (Tot Town Playcenter)

Where does Nikki get off blaming me for our loss? I did the best I could! What,did she forget that we were not only up against my brother, but Seto Kaiba's brother too? Mokuba did not surprise me with his dueling ability. He plays just as seriously as his older brother. I knew we had a hard time coming when Mr. Kaiba read our names after his own brother's. So, Nikki was way out of line, blaming me for this. She did well though, considering the pressure she's been put under by that coach of hers. I don't buy into the whole possession theory, but if she is being pressured, she couldn't possibly have dueled as well as she should have. 

At any rate, us Robas were up incredibly late. Even Baby Espa, who got a kick out of staying up with his elder brothers. Espa was proud of both Jon and me. To him, it didn't matter which one of us won. He knows we both worked so hard to live up to his reputation, and break free of the nasty downfall we suffered after him being exposed as an ESP fraud in Battle City. 

Jonathan probably forgot about that already, but I know I never will. That is the reason I became a duelist. I want to clear the Robas of any negative rumors. Espa hasn't dueled any except for us in a while. I think he's afraid to put himself out there again, and I don't blame him. I'm hoping that this league, by its end, will help him to come back. I might not be the eldest of us, but Espa and I seem to understand each other very well. I haven't told him my reasons for dueling. I think that's better left alone. I know what you're thinking now. Jonathan's linked the Mokuba's diaries, just like me. Well, before I linked with Jon, I made him swear as brothers, that whatever we read in each other's diaries, would remain between him and me. 

**Well, it looks like E and Andy are ready to go for Sadie's Ice cream. Yep, I'm right back to baby sitting duty. Espa's at Kaiba's , and Jon's at Softball. I might stop by Nikki's house later, to see how she's doing. She _did_ look a little pale last night. shakes head You'd think she's never lost at anything before. Well, see you all later. **

@@Chris Roba@@

Day 20: Seto Kaiba (Laboratory at Kaiba Corporation)

Ahhh. Well, the first big Duel Monsters event of Mo-Mo's life is over. I'm really impressed with that kid. He duels like me, which is only natural. That's not what impressed me though. Mokuba took winning really well. For his age, I thought he would have it broadcast! But no, he didn't. He actually congratulated his opponents, and then treated everyone to an ice cream party. I know it probably had something to do with the fact that they happened to be his closest friends, but still. Very impressive. 

Yugi was there too yesterday. I saw him, right after the first tag duel ended. He saw me too, but we didn't exchange a word of greeting to each other. I wasn't happy to see him there, but it wasn't my choice. Again, Mokuba had invited him. I know I know, I've really got to get over myself at let myself become friends with him, but I can't! Come on, after the way I treated him and his friends?

sigh I don't know how Mokuba can live with me sometimes. I can be so cold. Often so wrapped up in my work, if he wasn't there to remind me, I would forget to eat, or sleep. Or just be there for him, when he needs me! It's more like he's taking care of me, instead of the other way around. Mokuba deserves more than that. Everyone knows that, they just won't say it to my face. Well, I've been doing better, I think. This diary has helped me connect with Mokuba and myself more. I owe you in a big way, Little Brother. You can count on it!

Seto Kaiba Out!

__

(Author's note: Well, this concludes my most successful stories to date. I know a lot of you have begged me to continue but, I need to move on to my other stories. The story of the Duel Monsters League will be continued in my forthcoming Roba Diaries. Watch for it in the next few weeks. A special thanks to Melissa, whom, without her constant support, none of my stories would've gotten off the keyboard. Also, thanks to Ria, Daisy and Kaiba, who've been major supporters of this fic from the very start. 

Mokuba:Hey, what about me and Seto?

Author:Oh…yeah. Thanks to the Kaiba brothers, for their inspiration. )


End file.
